Aroma diffusers make use of the unique charm of fragrance and extend communication from vision and hearing to smell and even deeper layers.
Following the improvement of people's living standard, more and more people use essential oil to relieve nerves, preserve life, ease tension or soothe the mind. In general, essential oil is classified into single essential oil and compound essential oil. Single essential oil is the essence extracted from a whole plant or a specific location of the plant and typically has rich odor of this plant, a specific efficacy and individual features. Compound essential oil is a mixture of two or more than two essential oils in order to achieve a specific curative effect. These essential oils are mutually coordinated and supplement each other to boost the curative effect. Conventional aroma diffusers allow addition of only one kind of single essential oil or readymade compound essential oil and don't have the function of blending compound essential oil gases. The compound essential oil has to be bought from the market. The use is inconvenient. Normally they cannot meet people's usage requirements.
Therefore, it is in urgent need of an aroma diffuser with an adjustable essential oil gas proportion.